


白兔

by Aroudight



Category: Wolf Hall (TV), Wolf Hall Series - Hilary Mantel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroudight/pseuds/Aroudight
Summary: 托马斯·莫尔的花园里有一只白兔。
Kudos: 2





	白兔

**Author's Note:**

> 这几天上头复习狼厅，没有详细考据历史，这篇文章基于小说和电视剧，有些地方也没回头修改，就这样！
> 
> OOC可能有。有一段是自己两年前写的，可能有点违和。

托马斯·莫尔的花园里有一只白兔。

这应该是他第一次来到这里，他想。树丛被修剪得整整齐齐，草地湿润，他闻到风里传来的植物气息，冰冰凉凉，像一剂膏药。

那只白兔在草丛中跃动着。它蹦蹦跳跳，像是春天绿草中一片没有融化的积雪。它蹬着腿，一下，两下。青草上留下斜斜的折痕，在它跳走之后有些不情不愿地抬起头来。“噢，到这儿来。”托马斯·莫尔说，他蹲下身，外袍上的毛边挨着头发和脸颊。白兔依言乖巧地跳进他的怀里。他伸出手，缓缓摩挲着白兔的脊背。克伦威尔此刻低着头看他，手指在雪白的绒毛里穿梭，那双手在他眼前晃动。学者的、白皙的手。

“那么，托马斯·克伦威尔。”莫尔先生开口了，“我想我们还没这样谈过话吧。”

不，确实没有。他回答。但那不是因为我们未曾见面，而是因为你从来就听不到我说话的声音。

他还记得自己在意大利时。他早就适应了颠簸的船舱。意大利人和英国人很不同，但他说不出来哪里不同。那时候的风是咸味的，令他想起腌过的火腿。他有时躺在床上，从窗户里看出去，星星闪烁着，他越来越困倦，就感觉到那些星光正在渐渐远离这个世界。

“我曾经见过你。”

嗯，好吧，克伦威尔，你得承认，你走神了。——我曾经见过你，你站在星光里，捧着那本厚重如砖块的书，你说，文字，文字，仅仅是文字而已。你在询问着我，用你的眼睛和嘴角。那是冷漠的微笑，是智慧的微笑，我多渴望学会的东西，我竭尽所能也无法学会的东西。

“是吗？”

你又笑了。

“克伦威尔，你很会辨别风向，对吗？”

安妮轻轻地笑了起来。她的嘴角聚起一道促狭的浅沟，她很喜欢这样，嘲弄而洋洋自得。他嗯了一声，如果你是说海风的话，小姐。

你会错了意，克伦威尔。她拨开落在肩上的头纱，她的肩膀如同凝固油脂的一角，滑腻而有光泽。你就像只猎狗，不是吗？或者你有铁匠的习惯，看着风向鼓动炉火？

他尴尬地应和了一句：“确实是吧。”

他就把这当做奉承。

托马斯·莫尔的花园里有一只白兔。

在奥斯丁弗莱，莫尔刚刚离开。

他不知道他不愿意留下来在此处用餐究竟是因为什么，他猜测是瞧不起。装着黑面包的锡盘放在桌子的一角，他还没动过，怕在文件上留下一点碎屑，刚刚好黏在亨利国王的手指上。现在他可以稍作休息，于是他撕下黑面包的一角。这是下午四点的奥斯丁弗莱。

托马斯·莫尔的花园里有一只白兔。他想，他忘了问那只兔子怎么样了。他记得托马斯·莫尔家里的那个弄臣，他学着兔子的脚步跳来跳去，又发出斑鸠似的叫声。他想问问托马斯·莫尔，那只兔子怎么样了？你送走了它吗？还是把他剥皮抽筋，像你曾经做过的一样？

哦，拜托，托马斯·莫尔。你就不能和我说点别的事吗？别用那种眼光看着我，托马斯·莫尔。他沉默地看向书桌的另一角，十五分钟前，那里站着托马斯·莫尔，他还是穿着一样的外袍，用冷冰冰的眼神把自己和人世彻底隔绝。哦，拜托，托马斯·莫尔，说你记得我。

“克伦威尔，我不像你那样见风使舵。”托马斯·莫尔说。

他吞下最后一口黑面包。他想起在朗伯斯的那个下午，锡盘中的黑面包散发着几乎闻不到的酸味。

他偷偷地张望了一下，没有看到那只白兔。

托马斯·莫尔很聪明，这人尽皆知。理查德和他这么说，克兰默和他这么说，甚至连亨利也很难否定他，但——天哪，他是那么冥顽不化！理查德又说，对他有什么难的呢，他难道真要那么死守着良心不放吗？

他也想问，莫尔到底在坚持着什么，罗马早就不可能拯救他了。

但这一次，他既没有看到那只白兔，也没有看到那个丑角。托马斯·莫尔好像很不舒服，在自己的椅子中挪动着位置，调换着角度。伦敦塔会比绞刑架先杀死他的，他想，用不着法庭，用不着临终遗言，铁门一关，他亦命不久矣。

他在意大利时，常常想起托马斯·莫尔。他记得当时沃尔特让姐姐随便编一个年龄给他，他一年一年地掰着手指，看自己什么时候长到那时的托马斯·莫尔那么大，看他什么时候能成为那样的学者，成为那样的人。我会变成星星吗？他问自己。当然当托马斯·莫尔站在他面前的时候他不觉得他是星星，只是一个还未老去却风烛残年的人，一根不会弯折不会断裂的脊椎。

他不想看到星光黯淡，但那颗星星从某一天开始，就变成了灰色的，像他的头发，也像他的眼睛。这颗星星将要孤立无援，再也没法照亮天主教世界——照亮那将要崩塌的琼楼玉宇，照亮那无人问津的断井残垣。

白兔呢？他在心里偷偷问。噢，我送走了，噢，我不记得了，噢，无关紧要。他在心里学着莫尔回答。

他讨厌伦敦塔。他当然很爱英格兰，但伦敦塔像是集中了英格兰所有的坏脾气。阴冷的风，令人毛骨悚然的水声，皮开肉绽的声音，不知道从哪间牢房传来的叹息或是呻吟。好像英格兰的积雨云挤破脑袋拥进这座高塔。先生们，让开吧，他晃着油灯，动了动嘴唇，这里没什么可看，将死之人而已。

而托马斯·莫尔，大大方方地承认自己肉体上的折磨，却又坦坦荡荡地宣告自己精神上的解脱。克伦威尔挑不出错处，他和他同样熟悉那些威逼利诱的技俩，因而他的辩才一点儿也派不上用场。他从莫尔那里得到的从来是拒绝。

“我曾经见过你。”

克伦威尔，你又走神了。你不该那样说。你不该向他一而再再而三地重现自己曾经的卑贱，你难道不知道你每说一次，你就是在把你们的世界再分开一点儿？你难道不知道你根本撼动不了他吗？就像你的呐喊、你的狂怒、你隐藏在心灵深处的期许与……祷告，根本就无法传递到遥远的星星上。你用书本与财富，用经年的见识垒起通向天空的路，却发现自己离天空越来越远。

那么托马斯·莫尔，告诉我你的沉默是因为你刻意假装忘记；托马斯·莫尔，别再只说文字，说点——除了文字以外的东西。

杀死一只白兔多么简单。薄的透光的皮肤，纤细脆弱的血管，根本就不是锋利刀刃的对手。

斧头落下的那一刹，托马斯·克伦威尔没有闭眼。

他是否在为自己祈祷，人们又是否在为他祈祷？祈祷带走无数人性命的刀斧不会令他痛苦，祈祷神拯救他的灵魂。

他也不知道，究竟是什么声音回响在自己的心底。他想敲一敲窗。

他会想他吗？

他不知道。

托马斯·莫尔的花园里有一只白兔。

下午四点的奥斯丁弗莱，他问托马斯·莫尔：“你的白兔怎么样了？”

“噢。”这个问题花了他好一会儿来思考，他歪着头，“它很好，在花园里活蹦乱跳。”阳光从他身后的窗户照进来，却落在莫尔身上，他正发着光呢，像一颗星星。

下午四点的奥斯丁弗莱，他对汉斯说，加上一只白兔吧，在这幅画的角落里。

下午四点的奥斯丁弗莱，他走下楼，脚步轻快。


End file.
